What Cheating Does
by JesseGuyer
Summary: Four men Dave, Cody Rhodes, John Cena, and Randy Orton try to find true love, but when some can’t be committed it all comes crashing down. Warning Slash!
1. Chapter 1

This story is written by two writers from the greatest and only slash forum wweslashfans.tk On the forum our user names are _Guyer and Batista Slash Guy._

**Warning Slash!!! Please Review!!!**

**Chapter 1-**

Pressing through the doors of his dressing room John threw the title belt down on the leather couch in the corner of the room. Feeling a fierce pain in his forehead he remembered what it was like to be laid flat out in the middle of the ring by Randy's RKO. Pulling off his wristbands he damned Orton for ever being in this business, always cheating his way into things like the way he did.

"I swear," John muttered to himself kicking off his shoes as he got ready to take a shower after the attack on him from behind with Randy. "He thinks he is the best in this company, boy does he have it coming."

"I don't think I'm the best, I know I'm the best," Randy's voice erupted through the room as John quickly turned around to see Randy standing in the doorway with that same smug smile he always had. "I don't think I have a single thing to worry about though John because to me, it seems like you have a full plate ahead of you. I'm going to take that title of yours and that title will be mine."

"I'm so scared Randy, I'm just shivering thinking about the thought of actually being in the ring with you," John rolled his eyes turning away from Randy and moving forward toward his bag, feeling Randy move in behind him. The heat from Randy's body radiated against his back as John looked over his shoulder seeing Randy's blue eyes staring out into his. "What do you want?"

"I want you and I'll make a deal to have you," Randy stated seeing John smirk before itching his chin slowly and turning to face Randy with a smirk. Randy stared down at John's massive chest reaching forward to run a small line down the smooth skin before offering up a small wink. "You remember what it was like back in the day, if I can have you, I'll go easy on you at the pay-per-view."

"Gee, you'd do that just for me?" John questioned pouting his lip and reaching out to touch the side of Randy's face before letting out a small laugh seeing Randy's jaw tighten in anger. "Come on Randy, I don't want anything from you. You're not my type."

"I'm everyone's type," Randy reached out to wrap his fingers around John's wrist tightly, seeing the way that John's jaw tightened in anger before looking down to Randy's fingers around his wrist. Pulling away roughly, Randy saw the way John laughed before meeting his eyes in a small glance. "I sure as hell know I'm your type too."

"Is that so?" another voice moved in behind Randy as Randy turned to face the massive form behind him looking up to meet the chocolate eyes of the man before him. The very man that Randy knew very well and that was Dave Batista. "Last time I checked, John was with me."

"Dave," Randy laughed hesitantly trying to move out of the way of Dave only to run right into the muscle mass before him. "You know, I was just playing with him. I'm going to go now."

"No, no, no," Dave shook his head letting out a small laugh and pulling Randy back toward the middle of the room. Glancing over into John's blue eyes he saw the way that John smiled and nodded over in his direction. "You wanted to have John, but honestly, I think it would be more fun if we had you Randy."

"Oh yeah, now that sounds more my type," John agreed reaching down to unclip his shorts pulling his shorts down to his ankles so he was only standing in front of Randy and Dave with his boxers on. "What do you say Randy? You think you could handle me and Dave at the same time."

"Depends," Randy gulped down looking back at Dave and seeing the way that he pulled his shirt over his head before reaching for his belt to pull it apart and drop his pants in the process. Seeing that Dave was already standing naked behind him, he licked his lips seeing the size of Dave and took in a long breath. "Are you guys going to be at least gentle?"

"Randy, Randy," Dave stepped in behind Randy pressing his hips in against Randy's bottom that was only covered in his wrestling costume. Hearing a small sigh escape Randy's lips, Dave motioned John to move forward. Reaching out to rub at Randy's already hard body through his wrestling costume. "You obviously like to play it hard, so why would we be gentle when you like it so rough."

"Oh yeah, Dave is so right," John muttered reaching down to pull his boxers off his body and kick them to the side. Moving forward John teased his lips in over Randy's gently tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. "I think you need to be taught a lesson Randy."

"I think I like the sound of that," Randy agreed with a small gulp hearing Dave's deep laugh fill his ears before Dave pressed his hands in over the center of Randy's back pushing him toward the shower. Randy gulped down seeing the way that Dave turned on the shower before looking back over at Randy. "You look…,"

"Amazing, I know. I think John wants a little attention though," Dave added seeing the way Randy's blue eyes glanced back at John who moved forward into the showers in under the water. Stepping aside Dave nodded over toward the side seeing Randy's blue eyes glancing down at John's eight inch cock. "Why don't you prove you're sorry for playing rough Randy?"

"I'd love to," Randy licked his lips getting down to his knees before John seeing the way that John's blue eyes glanced down at him and his jaw tightened. Randy reached out to stroke John's length slowly hearing a low hiss escaped from John's lips. Leaning forward Randy took John's tip into his mouth twirling his tongue around head of John's cock.

"Oh yeah, he's got a nice mouth," John added looking over at Dave who was leaning against the wall stroking his length slowly as he watched them. John smiled thrusting his hips forward hearing Randy let out a small gag before pulling back. "Come on Randy, you have to be better than that."

"I'm working on it," Randy moved forward taking as much down his throat as possible hearing John let out a small groan before thrashing his head back under the water. "Like this."

"Oh yeah, like that," John added seeing Randy smile before leaning forward and running his tongue over the veins over John's cock, making a low hiss escape John's lips. Feeling Randy's mouth moving back in over him at a quick pace John's knees buckled as he felt a sensation build up behind every stroke of Randy's tongue. Glancing over at Dave he saw the way that Dave had his hand tightened around his cock and he was still stroking his body real slowly. "His mouth is almost as good as yours Dave, but now I think it's time you gave him a punishment of your own."

"Sounds like a good deal," Dave reached for a towel from the corner folding it up and dropping it to the floor behind Randy seeing the way that Randy stopped and turned to see Dave getting to his knees behind him on the towel. "What's wrong Randy, just keep doing what you're doing."

"Dave, I don't," Randy gulped down looking at what seemed to be at least eleven inches and there was a reason they obviously called him the animal. Hearing Dave's deep laugh fill his ears Randy glanced up at John who was smiling widely. "Does it have to be this way."

"Trust me Randy, if John can take the stretch, you can too," Dave pointed out seeing the way that Randy nodded and gulped down as Dave nodded for Randy to go back to work on John who was on his knees now also. Seeing Randy take John back into his mouth he heard John let out a deep moan as Dave sucked on two of his own fingers slowly before wrapping his left arm around Randy's hips to pull him a bit more up. "Just know to relax Randy."

"He'll relax," John pointed out pressing his fingers in over both sides of Randy's head, quickening the pace of his mouth around him as he saw Dave press two of his fingers into Randy's entrance hearing him let out a small groan against his body, making it vibrate against John's. "Forget it Dave, just do it."

"Whatever you say sweetheart," Dave chuckled placing his hands in over Randy's hips before pushing a few inches into Randy hearing him gasp out as he pulled his lips away from John and let out a small hiss. "Loosen up Randy."

"Just hold on, slow," Randy begged feeling at first like his body was being torn open by the width of Dave's cock that started to slowly ease it's way more into his body as Dave started to thrust harder into him with a bit more force. "Dave."

"Back to John," Dave ordered hearing Randy groan out as he pressed his whole length into Randy hearing him let out a small whimper before nodding in response and moving forward to wrap his lips around John's cock again. Feeling Dave's hand press against the back of his head, he heard John let out a small groan as he bobbed his head with the pace that Dave was moving at inside of him. "Damn, he's tight John. You'll have to have this sometime."

"Oh, I can imagine," John let out a long breath seeing the way that Dave slammed into Randy over and over again making Randy groan around his body and John let out a small hiss. "Harder Dave, I'm going to cum soon Dave do it hard."

Going alone with John's orders Dave started to move his thick cock inside of Randy harder and faster hearing Randy's whimpers of pleasure fill the showers as Dave smiled seeing the way that John pulled away from Randy stroking his body quickly in front of Randy. Randy opened his mouth for John as a few strings of cum flew from the tip hearing the way John groaned in response as he finally started to stroke his body slowly.

"Taste so good," Randy groaned feeling Dave slamming into him harder from behind as he placed his hands in against the ground, trying not to slip with every move that Dave made as Randy felt his body tighten around Dave. "Dave please, please help me out, I need some kind of release too."

"We will soon Randy, don't be greedy," Dave panted glancing up at John seeing the way he smiled before leaning further back against the wall to watch Dave with Randy. Dave felt his abdomen start to tighten as he slowed down inside of Randy hearing Randy whimper out at the difference. "Okay, okay. Here it comes Randy, you ready?"

"God yes," Randy begged reaching down with his right hand to wrap it around his own body hearing Dave's deep groan fill his ears as he felt hot strings of Dave's cum inside of him making him shiver at the feeling. Feeling Dave's abdomen smack up against his butt he let out a loud groan feeling Dave empty the rest of seed inside him before pressing his left hand in against the ground. "So good."

"You're right, your tight little ass was great," Dave smacked Randy's ass roughly after pulling out of him hearing Randy whimper at the felling as Dave stepped in underneath the water to rinse his body off. "Thanks a bunch Randy."

"Wait, whoa," Randy laughed seeing the way that Dave headed back out toward the locker and so did John who turned to glance over back at him over his shoulder. "What about me, I still haven't…,"

"Sorry Randy, if you would have played fair we would have maybe thought about you, but you play like a cheater Randy," John shrugged his shoulders letting out a small laugh before looking back to Dave who was pulling his blue jeans back on. "After seeing my man fuck you though, it surely made me horny to get back to the hotel room to be with him, so take care of yourself Randy and good luck at the pay-per-view."

Hope you liked Chapter 1 **Please Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

This story is written by two writers from the greatest and only slash forum wweslashfans.tk On the forum our user names are _Guyer and Batista Slash Guy._

**Warning Slash!!! Please Review!!!**

**Chapter 2-**

_Cody Rhode's POV_

Tonight my father got laid out by the Legend Killer, Randy Orton. I sat there and watched as Randy hit the side of my father's head with a heavy cow bell. He's at the hospital now, and I'm just getting to my hotel when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey," said a voice. As I turned around to be face to face, with the Legend Killer.

"Randy, please don't hurt me," I begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said. As his hand brushed my cheek, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Then what do you want from me?" I ask. As my voice began to crack, as his large hand moved down my chest, and my abs.

"You know what I want," he said. As his mouth whispered into my ear. I tried to stay strong as he warm breath brushed against my ear.

"I don't Randy," I say. As his large hand moved lower.

"Someone else would argue," he said. As his hand grabbed my raging hard on, that was poking out from my shorts.

"Randy," I moan. As my face turned beet red.

"How about we open this door, and go in that large bed," he said. As his lips brushed against my bottom lip.

"Ok," I say. As I open the door.

"Nice large bed," said Randy. As he took off his shoes, and shirt. Leaving him with his wrestling trunks on.

"Randy," I say. As I stepped back from the body in front of me.

"You like?" he asked As he turned around, and when his butt faced me gave it a little push in the air.

"I love," I say. As I began to lick my lips, till he turn was over and our eyes met. That was it, I just melted.

"Come show me how mush you love it," he said. As he gave a little flex.

"Yum" I say. As I ran across the room, and dropped to my knees. As my tongue began to lick at Randy's abs.

"Mmm, why don't you come and work on my nipples," he says. As I stand from my knees and began to lick at his nipples. While squeezing the other win my fingers.

"Oh god boy," he moaned. As I switched nipples.

"Randy like?" I tease.

"Randy love," he said. A his hand rand through my hair.

"Let's get you undressed," said Randy. As those words came through him mouths. I stood as quick as possible. Removed all my clothing, and was back on his nipples.

"Nice cock," he said. As he moved his hand around my eight inches, and began to stroke it slowly forward.

"Mmm," I moaned. As my mouth began to circle his nipple.

"Your doing great," said Randy. As he pulled me off his nipples by his too hands on my cheeks, and gave me the roughest kiss, I have ever felt.

"Randy this is living my wildest dreams," I say. As Randy lead me to the bed.

"Well what about this?" asked Randy. As he removed his trunks. Throwing them across the room.

"Randy," I said. Fighting back drool, as I dropped closer to his dick.

"Not so fast," said Randy. Putting his hand in front of my face.

"Please Randy," I begged.

"Not yet, where do you keep your toys?" asked Randy. As I got up, and searched threw my luggage bag. For a smaller black over night bag.

"Here they are," I said. Opening it an giving it to Randy.

"Nine dido," said Randy. As he took out a large nine inch dildo from the bag, zipped it and threw it to the floor.

"When can I suck you?" I asked licking my lips.

"Right now, just your getting on top," he said. As he laid on the bed, and I crawled on top. In the 69 position.

"Yum," I say. As I began to lick at Randy's mushroom shaped head.

"Oh ya boy," moaned Randy. "Now here comes the dildo."

"Are you going to use lube?" I ask. As my tongue began to lick down his ten inch monster shaft.

"Nope," said Randy. As he shoved half of the dry dildo into my ass.

"Oh," Randy. I moan. As I deep throated his monster.

"Mmm boy, for reward here is the rest," moaned Randy. As he shoved all nine inches into my ass.

"Oh," I moan against his cock. Giving Randy a shake through his body.

"You like this?" Randy asks. As he began to pull out and push back in the large dildo several times.

"Mmm," I moaned.

" I think your ready for my dick," said Randy. As he gave me a hard smack on my bare ass. Making me choked on his piece.

"Ok," I said. As I pulled off his dick.

"Get on your back boy," said Randy. As he got off the bed.

"Now what?" I ask.

"I'm going to eat out your ass," said Randy. As he dropped to his knees. I lifted my legs up. As his experienced tongue, began to lick my ass.

"Randy," I moan. Biting my fist, trying to old back screams.

"Your so good," said Randy. As he entered a finger.

"Randy," I moaned again. As another finger enter my ass.

"This is just so damn good, screw fucking," said Randy. As he entered another finger.

"No Randy I need it so bad, please can I have your cock deep inside my virgin ass," I begged. As he pulled his fingers out.

"Fine," he said lining up his cock and my hole.

"Go easy please," I said placing my legs on his shoulders.

"Here we go," said Randy. As he shoved his entire piece inside my ass.

"Stop," I scream. Tears filling my eyes.

"God boy your so tight," said Randy. As he began to thrust harder into me. Leaning forward and kissing my neck.

"Randy stop," I pleaded.

"I will get better," Randy says kissing my lips.

"Randy," I moan. From pleasure as feeling went through my body.

"Oh god boy," said Randy.

"Randy this is amazing," I say, As my hand began to jack my dick.

"I got this," said Randy. As he pushed my hand off my dick, and began to jack it. For thirty minuets moans and grunts filled my room. Till I yelled, "Randy here I come." As several thick shots, blasted out of my dick. All over his hand.

"Damn boy," said Randy. As he wiped my load on my chest and belly.

"Randy," I say in between breaths.

"Here I come," said Randy. As he increases his speed.

"Randy I want to eat it," I say. As he pulled out and stood back. I got on my knees and put his head in my mouth as the several large thick shots hit the back of my throat.

"Oh god," said Randy. After cleaning his cock. Me and Randy shared a deep kiss before going to sleep.

When I woke a letter was on the bed, it read. _"Dear Cody, last night was great! Hope your dad is ok. Can't wait for tonight. XOXOXOXOX Randy Orton._ "Last night was the best night ever, and I have to wait for tonight." "How will I last," I said. As I pulled the covers off of me and went for a shower.

Please Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

This story is written by two writers from the greatest and only slash forum wweslashfans.tk On the forum our user names are _Guyer and Batista Slash Guy._

**Warning Slash!!! Please Review!!!**

**Chapter 3-**

"Hi baby," said Dave. As he walked into John's and his dressing room. He walked over and kissed John lightly before sitting next to him on the bench.

"Baby, we have to win," John says. As he rested his head on Dave's large vainly shoulder.

"You just worry about your match, sweetie," said Dave. Tapping John's head. "I will worry about Khali."

"I just want us both to win, so we can both be happy," said John with a light smile.

"John, I'm with you I will always be happy," said Dave. As he kissed John's cheek. Making John smile more.

"I just want us both to be champions," said John.

"And we will be," said Dave. As he stood from the bench.

"What if I gave you some extra luck?" asked John. As his hand moved to Dave's belt.

"But I don't have time," said Dave. As he knocked John's hand away.

"I'll make it quick, just a quick bj," said John. As he moved his hands up to Dave's belt again.

"No," said Dave. Smacking John's hand away again.

"Please," begged John. As he look up at Dave will his two blue eyes looking at him, as he gave a soft frown.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes," said Dave. Trying to ignore the smaller man pouting.

"Please, we both know you need it," said John. As he ran his hand down Dave's cock, through his jeans.

"John," moaned Dave. As his cock began to grow. As it stuck straight out, pointing at John.

"See you need it," said John. As he bit the tip through the material.

"Fine make it fast," said Dave. As he steeped back to lean against the wall.

"Yum," said John. As he undid Dave's belt, and pushed them to his feet with a loud clank.

"John some body wants you," said Dave. As he began to move his waist, so his hard on went side to side.

"How's this?" asked John. As he grabbed Dave's piece and lick it from the head to his balls. Sending shivers up and down Dave's body.

"God John," moaned Dave. As his head rested against the wall.

"How's this?" asked John. As he began to suck Dave's large mushroom head.

"John that is the best," said Dave, biting his fist, to stop the screaming from the pleasure.

"Dave this tastes so good," said John. As he began to take the large piece down his throat.

"I'm sorry John, I will make this up to you, but I need this," said Dave. As he wrapped his large hands around the back of John's head, and began to thrust his hips forward.

John just gagged as Dave thrust harder and deeper down his throat.

"Dave five minuets," said a man with a knock at the door.

"Ok," said Dave. As he began to thrust again. Light soft moans came from his mouth. He was in love.

"Dave," said a knock at the door again.

"I know," yelled Dave back. Throwing his head back. "Here I come."

He pulled his cock out till the head was in John's mouth. John gave in a few quick licks, before the long thick cum shots ran down his throat. Till Dave pulled out.

"I got to go," said Dave. As he kicked his clothing off his feet. Hopped into his tights, and shoes. Laced them up, and headed for the door.

"Wait," said John. As he ran behind Dave, as he tried to wrap his arms around him.

"Baby we can do this later, I need to go," said Dave. As he turned around to face John.

"I just want to wish you good luck," said John. As he puckered up his lips.

"If I don't see you after my match this is for good luck," said Dave. As he and John locked lips. As Dave's tongue over powered John's. As the lingering taste of his cum filled his mouth.

"Dave don't make me come in there," said the guy again.

"I'm coming, I love you John, and I'm going to go win this title for you," said Dave. As he walked toward the door.

"Good luck," said John. As he gave Dave's ass, a hard smack. All Dave could do was turn and smile. As the door shut behind him.

Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

This story is written by two writers from the greatest and only slash forum wweslashfans.tk On the forum our user names are _Guyer and Batista Slash Guy._

**Chapter 4-**

"Randy?" a voice echoed through Randy's ears as Randy's blue eyes looked up to meet the glance of Cody who slowly moved in through the locker room to sit down on the leather couch next to him. "What's wrong? I thought you said you were coming to the locker room to talk and you never showed up."

"What? Oh, yeah," Randy cleared his throat uneasily before looking down at the watch he still had around his wrist before shaking his head slowly. "I just got a little side tracked, thinking about things. Hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I can," Cody moved in closer to Randy placed his hand in over Randy's bare thigh seeing that Randy was already in his wrestling costume for his match. Tipping in closer to Randy he pressed his lips in against the side of Randy's neck hearing him take in a sharp breath before pulling away. Watching Randy stand up Cody frowned seeing Randy pacing back and forth in the room. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about the match," Randy lied remember what it was like a few weeks ago when John and Dave had left him all alone in the shower after they had their so called fun. He vowed to get his own revenge tonight after that by winning the title, but he didn't know if he could win it just like that. "About John."

"Honey, you're going to beat him, just believe in yourself," Cody tried to ease his hand in over Randy's shoulder seeing the way that Randy turned to face him, Cody's blue eyes staring into Randy's. "Just do what it is you do best, that's all you have to do."

"I don't think what I do best will be allowed in this match kiddo," Randy smirked seeing a wide smile press in over Cody's lips. Tipping down he pressed his lips in over Cody's, his fingers sliding in against Cody's neck. "But I will win that title tonight."

"I believe in you," Cody breathed against Randy's lips feeling Randy pull away from him in a moment of quickness and Cody let out a deep sigh seeing Randy move in front of the mirror to look his body over carefully. "What are you so worried about tonight?"

"I'm worried about winning the game," Randy glanced over his shoulder at Cody seeing the way his blue eyes glanced over in Cody's direction. "I'm worried about ending a war that would have never had to start if someone would have been playing fair."

"What in the world do you mean by that?" Cody questioned moving in behind Randy, wrapping his arms around Randy's strong torso before pressing small kisses against Randy's shoulders. "What kind of war are you possibly interested in right now?"

"Honestly, I'm just interested in winning what is rightfully mine," Randy bit down on his bottom lip, feeling Cody's lips center in over his neck as Randy took in a long breath closing his eyes as he thought about what happened to him. "I can't wait to take away the one thing that means the most to John in his life, I don't care what it takes. That title will be mine."

"If not tonight, you'll have other chances," Cody tried to assure Randy feeling him slip out of his arms and turn to face him and Cody glanced into Randy's light blue eyes. "What are you up to Orton?"

"When you find out Cody, everyone else in the world will be too," Randy smirked pressing his hand in against Cody's cheek again before giving it a small pat and walking over to his shoulder pads. "Everyone will know when I'm holding that world title up in the air, that I'm going to do anything to get what I want."

Please Review!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

This story is written by two writers from the greatest and only slash forum wweslashfans.tk On the forum our user names are _Guyer and Batista Slash Guy._

**Chapter 5-**

"How could he," cried John. As he walked into his and Dave's locker room. His match with Randy just ended, and because of Randy's cheating he lost the title.

"Dave," said John. As he walked around the room, even into the showers, looking for his large boy friend. Till he found a small note, on the wall that read. "Hope your match went well, I have to do some interviews and take some pictures, then Trips wants to talk to me. Which I think I will be done around 10:30. Then we can go celebrate. I will meet you at the hotel, at 10:30 no sooner or later. Love Dave.  
"God damn it, I ruined his whole night that he had planned," said John. As he crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room.

"John can I come in?" asked a voice. As two soft knocks were heard from the door.  
"I'm naked, about to take a shower," John lied. As he sat on the hard bench with his hands in his face.

"I don't care, just want to talk," said the man. As he walked into the room.  
"Cody," said John, looking up.

"I thought you were naked," said Cody sitting next to John. "What's wrong?"

"Like you don't know," said John. As he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"That's why I'm here," said Cody. As he wrapped arm around John's shoulder. "Where's Dave?"

"Doing interview, and such," said John. As he broke into tears. "He had our night plan, I don't know how I'm going to have sex with him. That's what he wants, and deserves after beating Khali. But I can't."

"I know Randy won't apologize, but I'm sorry he cheated," said Cody.

"It's not your fault," said John.

"Well I feel like that I should make up for it," said Cody. As he moved his hand from John's shoulder to his belt buckle.

"Cody," yelled John. "I'm with Dave and your with Randy, this is wrong."

"So Randy is busy, and Dave is too. Come on John this may help," said Cody. As he kissed at John's neck.

"Cody stop," said John. As he stood up and began to pace. "This is wrong."

"What's wrong being sorry we never did this?" asked Cody. As he wrapped his arms around John's waist.

"Cody your just lucky I need this," said John. As Cody undid his belt buckle. As they fell to the floor.

"What do you want? Top or Bottom?" asked Cody.

"Top," said John. As Cody stepped back, and took of his clothing. So both boys could be naked.

"How much damage has Randy did too that hot ass?" asked John. As his arms wrapped around Cody. As his tongue played with his ear lobe.

"Not enough for you," said Cody. As he moved his butt up and down, giving John shivers.

"Damn boy you're good," said John. As he ran his hands down Cody's thighs, till he got to his ass, and gave it a squeeze.

"You like my ass?" asked Cody. As he turned around and hung his arms, around John's neck.

"I sure do," said John. As he and Cody shared a light kiss, before John picked up the smaller man, and moved him to the bench to lay and kiss.

"Can I suck you cock now?" asked Cody. As he and John broke the kiss and breathed heavy.

"Yes, you have been good," said John. As he got off the smaller man, and let him get on his knees.

"Please don't tease it, just suck it," said John.

"Ok," said Cody. As he began to suck John's eight inch piece.

"Come on Cody, Randy must have taught you better," said John. As he pushed his piece down Cody's throat, with one push to the back of the head.

"John," Cody yelled. After several minuets of deep throating.

"Oh well I want some ass," said John. As he dropped to his knees behind Cody.

"You're not going to lube me up or even finger me?" asked Cody. As he felt the piece at his entrance.

"What would be fun at that?" whispered John into Cody's ear.

"Ok, but be slow," said Cody.

"I will," said John. As his head penetrated Cody's ass.

"Oww," yelled Cody.

"Damn you're still tight," said John. As his cock fully went inside Cody's cavern.

"John," yelled Cody.

"Cody this feels so good," yelled John. As he bit into Cody's neck. As he began to hump the smaller man.

"John harder," said Cody. As a soft moan escaped his mouth.

"Uhh," yelled John. As his and Cody's thighs slapped against each other.

"John harder baby harder," yelled Cody. As the sex went on for several minuets.

"Here I come Cody," said John. As he shot deep and hard into Cody, before pulling out, and laying on the hard white tiled floor.

"You going to help me out?" asked Cody. As he laid his head on John's chest. As each man tried to catch there breath.

"Dave congradu…..What the hell is this?" asked Randy. As he walked to the locker room.

"Randy I can explain," said Cody. As he grabbed his clothing, and got dressed.

"Just wait till we get home," said Randy.

"Yes sir," said Cody. As tears filled his eyes. He knew what was coming when they got home.

"We're just messing around Randy chill," said John. As he stood and put on his boxers.

"Well I hope Dave sees it that way," said Randy. As he grabbed Cody by the wrist. As small tears filled his eyes as Randy led him to the door. Only because he knew what was going to come when they got home.

"You can't Randy," John said.

"If you don't want me too, then you better first. Now stop your crying Cody, and wait till be get home," said Randy. As the duo left the room. Leaving John in his own tears.

Please Review our story!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

This story is written by two writers from the greatest and only slash forum wweslashfans.tk On the forum our user names are _Guyer and Batista Slash Guy._

**Chapter 6-**

Shakily moving off the elevators John tried to find it in himself to walk to the hotel room that him and Dave were sharing, but every time he got the courage he just took a step back closer toward the elevator to leave again

"I have to do this before Randy tells him, I have to tell Dave the truth," John tried to insist over and over to himself running his fingers through his hair shakily. Moving toward the hotel room, he saw the door open and ran right into Dave stumbling back in the process. "Dave, what are you doing?"

"I was about to go get some ice, but not that you're here…it can wait," Dave motioned for John to come back into the hotel room and smiling widely Dave set the ice bucket down, reaching for the world title that he won against Khali tonight. "Look at this John, everyone didn't believe in me, but I did it."

"I always believed in you," John offered up seeing Dave smiled back over at him over his shoulder before nodding slowly and John moved forward in closer to Dave seeing the way that Dave sat down on the edge of the bed. A small sigh escaped John's lips as he saw Dave's big brown eyes staring up at him before Dave wrapped his arms around John's waist pulling him in closer. "We need to talk."

"Honey, I know you're upset," Dave sighed feeling John's hands press in over his shoulders and he could see the saddened look behind John's blue eyes. Frowning, Dave moved his hands to slowly unbutton the bottom of John's shirt, pressing small kisses against the firm skin on John's abdomen. "But you'll get the title back from Randy, I know you will. I have faith."

"Dave, do you trust me?" John questioned seeing the way that Dave nodded and stood slowly, reaching out to cup John's face in his large hands and John closed his eyes tightly feeling Dave's lips press in over his. Kissing him back, John felt Dave suckling at his bottom lip before John firmly placed his hand in over the center of Dave's hard chest to gently push him back. "Dave, stop."

"John, I know you're upset, but I promise I'll make you feel better. I owe you for what you did earlier," Dave promised seeing the way John frowned before Dave motioned John in toward the bed, pressing him back against it softly. Finishing up with unbuttoning John's shirt a smile cornered in over Dave's lips as he dipped down to press his lips in over John's chest hearing the way that John sighed out. "I told you I could make you feel better."

"Dave," John flipped him over onto his back, getting in over Dave reaching down to undo Dave's belt seeing Dave's brown eyes staring out into his. "Would you ever, I mean ever cheat on me?"

"John, baby. When I promised you my heart, I meant it," Dave moved forward to kiss John feeling John move back as John's fingers pressed in underneath his black, tight fitting t-shirt. "Okay, you won't kiss me so obviously this means business. What's up?"

"I have to tell you something, I have to tell you before Randy does," John gulped standing up from the bed seeing Dave sit up slowly before pulling his shirt back down in place. "I just, Dave, if the person you loved made a really big mistake--what would you do?"

"I would try and listen, considering what the mistake was," Dave reached out to cup John's face in his hands softly, feeling John's fingers run in through his thick hair and Dave offered up a small smile. "I don't care what Randy tells me John, you and I both had a past with him, but the past doesn't matter. I don't care what Randy says because I love you."

"I cheated on you," John blurted out as Dave went to kiss him before pausing and slowly moving back and John pulled away from Dave throwing his hands up in the air. "I was upset about loosing the match and jealous that you won the title and were off talking to Trips and doing all the stuff. I got jealous and when I'm upset at the same time, I've been known to make mistakes. I slept with Cody tonight Dave, I'm so sorry."

"Cody? Cody Rhodes?" Dave muttered seeing the way John nodded and Dave stepped away, biting down on his bottom lip as he thought things over slowly. Resting his hands against his hips he nodded slowly letting out a small laugh before glaring over at John. "After everything I've said and done. I give you my heart and tell you I love you and you sleep with that kid? Of all people you cheat on me with him?"

"I didn't mean to I swear, Randy just walked in on us Dave and I really didn't mean to, but I knew he would tell you if I didn't and…," John reached out to Dave seeing Dave turn toward the window, but when he placed his hand on Dave's shoulder Dave pulled away like he was fire burning him. "David, just please listen to me."

"I've heard enough," Dave moved over toward the mirror in the corner of the room, setting his hands up against the counter trying to breathe evenly and not get angry over the situation. He felt John's hand move in over his back and he pulled his body away from John. "Don't touch me, don't even come near me."

"Dave come on, he felt bad for me because the way Randy cheated to win the title, I swear I didn't mean to," John tried to explain seeing Dave glare over in his direction and Dave quickly fixed his belt before reaching for the bag in the corner of the room. "It was an accident, I swear. Dave, please…I love you."

"Yeah, you really showed that to me tonight," Dave pulled his arm away from John seeing the way John's blue eyes begged him to listen and Dave rolled his eyes feeling his jaw tightening in anger. "You really proved how much I meant to you tonight John, nice way of showing your affection."

"Dave, please, what are you doing?" John saw the way that Dave packed up his things quickly before setting the title on top and then zipped up the bag. "Dave, please you have to forgive me, I really love you David."

"Yeah, right. I was the one that loved you more obviously," Dave reminded John throwing the duffle bag over his shoulder and moving over toward the hotel room door, opening it only to feel John close it back shut. "Get out of my way John, I'm leaving."

"No, you're not," John hissed seeing Dave's angered brown eyes staring into his and John pressed Dave against the wall roughly seeing the way Dave's bag fell to the floor. Moving forward quickly John pressed his lips in against Dave's kissing him with all the fierce in his body. "David, please--I love you."

"Get off me," Dave pushed John back wiping at his lips with the back of his hand before picking up his duffle bag and throwing it over his shoulder once more. Opening the hotel room door he stepped into the hallway before glancing back at John. "I loved you John, I can't believe you did this to me."

"Don't go," John called out seeing Dave's jaw tighten before he moved forward and John stepped out into the hallway watching Dave walk down the hall without even looking back. "I didn't mean to Dave, please. I swear."

Seeing Dave turn down the end of the hallway, John closed the hotel room door slamming his fist against the door before damning himself for ever letting this happen. One mistake just cost him the only guy that loved him for who he really was.

Please Reavie!!!!! We **Love** to hear from you!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

This story is written by two writers from the greatest and only slash forum wweslashfans.tk On the forum our user names are _Guyer and Batista Slash Guy._

**Chapter 7-**

"Randy I'm sorry," pled Cody. As he ran across there hotel room, as Randy slammed the door behind him. He was dressed in a button up striped shirt, and in a pair of blue jeans. Which was held up by a black leather belt, and a solid silver belt buckle. With "RKO" printed on it.

"Boy you better not run from me," said Randy. As his teeth gritted together, as the two began to run around the room. Up and over the bed they went, on the floor. Until Cody got in the bathroom, and locked the door.

"Please Randy, please I'm sorry," begged Cody. As tears ran from his eyes, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Just come out here," said Randy. As his fist hit the door.

"No you're going to hurt me," cried Cody. As he slid to the floor.

"Don't make me break down this door," said Randy. As he gave the knob a little jiggle.

"Promise you want hurt me," cried Cody. As he shook in fear, with his knees to his chest.

"Fine, I wont hurt you," said Randy.

"Ok," said Cody. As he stood, and unlocked the door, and stepped back as it swung open.

"Boy," said Randy. As he had the most evil look on his face. His face scrunched up, as his chest went up and down with anger.

"I thought you said you would not hurt me," cried Cody. As Randy took his hand and dragged him out of the bathroom.

"I have to," said Randy. As he sat Cody on the side of the bed and began to pace.

"Please I know I have done wrong, please forgive me," said Cody. As he covered his eyes with tears streaming out.

"Cody, I can't have this shit in my life. I did it once and I won't do it again. Now you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" asked Randy. As he stopped pacing and faced Cody, with his arms on his hips.

"Can't you just give me the hardest sex ever?" asked Cody.

"I was thinking maybe we could celebrate by doing that. Since I did just win the WWE title, but you already did that with Cena," said Randy.

"Please Randy," begged Cody.

"Bend over the bed," said Randy. As he reached to the dresser and grabbed the black over night bag, and unzipped it.

"Ran….. please," begged Cody. As he looked into Randy's eyes trying to find away to stop this.

"Now," said Randy. With authority.

"Please Ran, I beg anything," pleaded Cody.

"Fine," said Randy. As he picked two silver hand cuffs from the bag and threw them on the bed, and let the bag fall to the floor.

"Randy what are you doing?" asked Cody. As he fell back on the bed.

"This," said Randy. As he flipped Cody over and removed his clothing, and hand cuffed him to the bed post.

"Randy don't," cried Cody. As he saw Randy return to the bag, and remove a large black whip from it.

"This is for him fucking you," said Randy. As several loud cracks were heard as the large whip his Cody's ass several times.

"Stop, stop," Cody cried. As he threw his head back, and his legs were kicking.

"This is for even thinking about cheating on me," said Randy. As the whip cracked against Cody's back.

"Randy," cried Cody. As blood dripped from the wounds.

"Open up," yelled a voice. As two loud bangs were heard at the door.

"Dave?" asked Randy. As he open the door.

"Were is he? Are you two some sick freaks?" asked Dave. As he saw Cody naked on the bed, and Randy with the whip in his hand.

"No, no, no, Dave, just teaching Cody here a lesson. Did John tell you?" asked Randy. As the whip made a crack against Cody's back.

"Oww," winced Cody.

"You don't mind if I take over?" asked Dave.

"No not at all, I need throw his shit out," said Randy. As he handed Dave the whip, and walked over Cody's bag.

"Randy don't, I'm sorry," cried Cody. As he saw his bag go out the door.

"How dare you Cody," said Dave. As the whip made the loudest hardest cracking noise that Cody had went through, and this went on for several minuets.

"Dave all of his shit is gone," said Randy. As he threw out one last shirt.

"Good," said Dave. As he mounted Cody. His jeans rubbing against Cody's sore ass.

"Ran, please forgive me," said Cody. As came from the door toward the bed.

"I'm done with you, Dave since your single and so am I, wanna be my boy friend?" asked Randy.

"Would love to," said Dave. As Randy walked over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Boy you better not even cross my eyes," said Dave. As he got off of Cody. Leaving red stains on his jeans.

"Randy please don't, I'm sorry I am," cried Cody.

"It's too late for that," said Randy. As he and Dave picked him up and threw him outside.  
Cody lay naked on the ground for several minuets in pain, till he was tired of hearing the moans from inside. He grabbed some clothing and put it on, took his things and was off for John's.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

This story is written by two writers from the greatest and only slash forum wweslashfans.tk On the forum our user names are _Guyer and Batista Slash Guy._

**Chapter 8 -**

"Stupid son of a…," Dave went to cuss out the thoughts of Cody before feeling Randy slam him up against the wall with a firm shove and he felt Randy's lips move in over his roughly. Dave kissed him back feeling the rage that was built up in him, pressing his tongue in over Randy's as Randy centered his hand in over the center of Dave's growing bulge. Letting out a small moan Dave pulled away from Randy's lips, resting his head back against the door as he felt Randy's nipping at his neck. "Randy stop."

"Dave?" Randy felt his chest rising and falling breathlessly as he saw Dave pace back and forth in the room before he fell down to the bed resting his back against it. "Dave, what's wrong with you? Don't you realize what went on right under our noses? Don't you want some type of revenge?"

"Damn it Randy," Dave sat up on the edge of the bed slowly seeing Randy's blue eyes staring into his and Dave ran his fingers through his thick hair slowly before letting out a small laugh. "It's hard to do that when twenty minutes you were hardcore in love with someone and thought you would be with them forever."

"Try walking in on them," Randy moved in next to Dave sitting down on the bed seeing Dave rest his head in his hands and let out a long breath. Gazing down at the center of Dave's pants he saw the red stains that were over Dave's pants from beating Cody. "Dave, John cheated on you. I'm sorry, but he did and if you don't do something about it…,"

"You're right," Dave nodded cutting off Randy and turning to face him cupping Randy's face in his hands tightly before moving forward to kiss Randy, his tongue pressing in over Randy's over and over again. Seeing Randy move back to pull of his own shirt Dave smiled glancing down at Randy's belt that had his initials in over it. "You are so cocky."

"In more ways that one right now," Randy muttered lifting his head up while feeling Dave's lips pressing in against his neck. Moving his hands down Randy felt Dave pulling apart his belt and Randy helped him, pulling his belt out from the loops before throwing it to the side. "Take off your shirt."

"Okay," Dave nodded in a long breath reaching down to the bottom of his shirt before pulling it over his head and throwing it to the side. Randy moved in over Dave seeing the way that Dave licked his lips and Randy smirked dipping down to press his lips in over Dave's chest giving Dave's skin a small bite. "Don't bite me, I have a shoot tomorrow."

"Me too," Randy smiled running his bottom lip along the muscled cords of Dave's abdomen seeing Dave move back against his elbows as Randy centered his kisses in against the denim of Dave's jeans, his lips pressing in over the curve of Dave's erection. Hearing the deep hiss that escaped Dave's lips Randy smiled rubbing Dave through the center of his pants feeling how hard Dave was already before unbuttoning Dave's jeans. "Get on your stomach."

"Excuse me?" Dave questioned opening his eyes to see the wicked smile that pressed in over Randy's lips. Letting out a small laugh he felt Randy nudge him and Dave shook his head slowly. "I don't think so."

"Trust me," Randy smirked pressing a small kiss against Dave's lips seeing Dave's brown eyes staring into his before nodding slowly and turning so that he was on his back. Reaching down Randy gave Dave's bottom a small squeeze before reaching for Dave's blue jeans, tugging them down Dave's muscular thighs, to his knees and to his ankles before throwing them to the ground. "You have no idea how must I wish I had a camera right now. This is beautiful."

"Yeah, well this better have a point," Dave muttered feeling Randy move in over him with his jeans still on and he felt Randy's hard body press in against his lower back and made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Randy's lips pressed in against the back of Dave's neck as he heard Dave let out a small sigh when he nipped at the tender skin softly. Closing his eyes Dave felt Randy's lips press in over his back before Randy moved in over his legs, Randy's tongue outlining the tattoo over the back of his butt before Randy moved his kisses lower. Gasping Dave turned away from Randy seeing the laughter behind Randy's eyes as Dave shook his head slowly. "You know I don't do that Randy, I'm never a bottom."

"No use in not trying," Randy shrugged seeing Dave going to stand up before Randy pushed him back to the bed shaking his head slowly, wiggling his finger back and forth slowly. "You beat Khali tonight Dave, you deserve some type of prize to lie back and relax sexy, this is for you."

"I think I like sound of that," Dave replied with a small smirk before resting his head back against the pillows when Randy pressed in over him, his hand wrapping firmly around Dave's length making Dave take in a sharp breath. "Don't tease me Randy, just do it."

"You'll get it how I want to give it," Randy smacked at Dave's chest hearing him let out a small hiss before Randy moved lower pressing his lips in over Dave's thighs, squeezing his grip firmer around Dave's size. "You're too perfect to be dating Cena, I hope you know that."

Before Dave could reply he felt Randy's mouth wrap around the head of his cock making him let out a long sigh, resting his head further back against the pillows. Grabbing a firm hold of the sheets, he curled it into his palms before biting down on his bottom lips when he felt Randy licking up and down slowly.

"Is this how John did it? I bet I can do it better than John," Randy replied seeing Dave's brown eyes open as he took in a long shallow breath trying to concentrate. Randy moved in over taking him into his mouth again, sucking roughly against Dave's skin taking as much as he could before feeling Dave thrust his hips forward causing him to gag a bit. Pulling back Randy laughed gently smacking Dave on the hip seeing the way that sweat was already starting to develop in over Dave's chest. "If you choke me sweetheart, you'll get nothing further than this. So you better not move."

"You sure have a lot of rules, I hope you realize," Dave went to say more before feeling Randy's lips move in over his tip again, sucking roughly. Feeling the suction of Randy's mouth down half his length Dave closed his eyes realizing that Randy really was that good he bragged to be. Feeling his stomach tighten Dave reached for Randy pulling him up quickly seeing the disappointed look in Randy's light blue eyes. "I'm not going out that way, you get on top of me right now."

"That's exactly what I was looking forward to," Randy stood quickly pulling the zipper down on his pants letting them pool to his ankles before stepping out of them. Reaching down to pull something out of his pocket, he moved forward to see Dave resting on his elbows watching him as he bent down. "Were you checking out my ass?"

"Yes," Dave answered truthfully with a small laugh seeing the way that Randy smiled before moving forward and getting on the bed next to him. Feeling Randy's lips press in over his and Randy's tongue pushing into his mouth Dave felt a coolness wrap around his body making him pull away. "What…,"

"This time, I need it," Randy held up the lube before throwing it to the side and moving forward to kiss Dave again, making sure that it was smoothed out over Dave's length as he heard Dave let out a small whimper. "You are so hot."

"Why don't you make me hotter and get on top of me?" Dave suggested going to kiss Randy before feeling Randy pull away from him, pushing him back further against the bed. Randy moved in over Dave, situating in over him carefully before reaching down to grab Dave's thick shaft in his hand tightly leading Dave's tip into his tight entrance making the both groan out deeply. Dave moved his hands forward to press them against Randy's hips only to feel Randy grab his hands and place them over his head. "What is that for?"

"If you touch me at all, I will leave and not even think twice what happens to you, so keep your hands behind you head," Randy ordered seeing Dave about to protest before Randy moved a couple more inches down Dave's body hearing him let out a long groan before resting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. "Good boy."

Finally taking Dave's monster cock fully inside of his body, Randy's body shivered at the feeling of pain and pleasure almost at the same time as he felt Dave arch up into him. Finally getting used to having Dave's size inside of him Randy started to move up and down slowly on Dave's length letting out a small moan.

"Boy, you're so damn tight," Dave's chest rose and fell as he felt Randy start to ride him quickly while Randy's hand wrapped around his own cock, jacking himself off at the same pace that he was moving again Dave making Dave let out a small groan. It was hard to keep his hands behind his head as he gripped hard onto the pillows with his hands, biting down on his bottom lip as he rose up against Randy hearing Randy moaning out his name. "Oh damn."

"You like that animal?" Randy breathed in while a small smile pressed in over the corners of his lips as he saw Dave arch his head back and his hips arched up into Randy's over and over again. "How does feel to be a caged animal?"

"Don't toy with my head," Dave thrust roughly forward making Randy whimper out at the force before slowly moving against Dave, knowing that he would be sore later, but it was damn worth it. Dave bit down on his bottom lip as he heard the whimpers of Randy and saw Randy's hand moving at a quicker pace and a muscle in Dave's jaw tightened knowing that he wouldn't last much longer. "Come on Randy, grip it harder."

"I am," Randy concentrated on quickening the pace of his hand and his hips against Dave seeing the way that Dave bit harder on his bottom lip before resting his head back further against the pillows. Randy paused feeling his chest rise and fall quickly before feeling his abdomen tighten. "Here it comes Dave."

Dave's stomach rose and fell as he felt warm shots of cum strike his chest and stomach as he heard Randy let out a small whimper before Dave flipped him over onto his back and grabbed Randy's hands.

"My turn," Dave muttered pressing his lips in against Randy's jaw line, nipping at Randy's skin over and over again before thrusting roughly into Randy, hearing the groans coming from Randy before Dave felt his abdomen tighten, resting his forehead against Randy's. "Shit."

"That's right Dave, cum inside me baby," Randy moved in hips in a wiggle before feel Dave thrust a couple of more times before feeling hot shots of Dave's seed shoot out inside of him hearing Dave groan out at the feeling before pausing inside of Randy to take a breath. Feeling Dave's cum slide in against his outer thigh, Randy smiled feeling Dave pull out of him trying to catch his breath as Randy pushed Dave back, licking off the remainder of his seed off Dave's stomach and chest. "I can see why Cena loved you so much."

"Yeah," Dave nodded biting down on his bottom lip before taking in a deep breath feeling Randy kiss him softly before Dave turned on his side feeling away from Randy, feeling him place tenders kisses against his shoulder. "You're probably right."

"Forget them though, we're the champions. They don't deserve us," Randy pointed out seeing Dave nod slowly before turning on his back feeling Randy rest his head against his sweaty chest. "You need someone to appreciate everything about you and I do."

"Yeah," Dave took in a long breath wrapping his arm around Randy's shoulders pulling him in closer to his body before taking in a long breath. Pressing a kiss against Randy's forehead he looked up at the ceiling closing his eyes tightly. "You're so right."

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!! We want to hear your thoughts!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning Slash!!! Please Review!!!**

**Chapter 9-**

As young Cody Rhodes stepped off the hotel elevator, with tear in his eyes. As his weak body stumbled down the hall. With the weight of his bags too much, on his injured body, he stagers a little. Till it's to much and he falls to the ground in pain. "Why Cody do you do stupid things?" Cody cried. As he gathered his scattered things, and got to his.

He made his way down the hall dropping things as he went. Each time he cried to bend down to pick up things till he got to John's room. Where he just knocked and fell to his knees from exhaustion.

"Dave?" asked John. As he hurriedly opened the door. By the look on John's face when he saw Cody and his things was heart breaking. His eyes were red from crying so hard, nose crimson from all the snot caused by his crying.  
"John can I stay here?" asked Cody.

"Haven't you done enough Cody?" asked John. As he went and closed the door.  
"John please listen?" asked Cody. As he tried to get to his feet, but ended back on his knees.

"What's wrong with you?" asked John. As he folded his arms and looked at the weak smaller man in front of him.

"Randy beat me, and threw me out." "Him and Dave are now dating and I have no where else to go," cried Cody. As his hands covered his eyes, as he cried.

"Come on," sighed John. As he helped Cody to his feet, and took his stuff in.

"Thanks John," winced Cody. As he sat on the bed and lifted his shirt, the material rubbing against his sores. With his shirt off it revealed the marks and bruises on his back.

"Cody, Randy did this too you?" asked John. As he sat next to Cody.  
"And Dave a little," Cody says.

"I can't believe he did this," John says. As he looked at the deep reddened marks on Cody's back.

"You got any thing I could put on this?" asked Cody.

"Ya, lay on your stomach," said John. As he got up and went toward his bag, and got a tube of medicine and returned to the bed.

"Thanks," said Cody. As he felt John pull down his pants reviling more sores.  
"No problem, now this will be cold," said John. As he squirted some of the medicine into his hand and began to softly rub Cody's back.

"Oww," wined Cody. As John's large hands rubbed over the sores on his back an ass.

Ok, now I think it may be best if you sleep like that," said John. As he wiped the rest of the medicine off on Cody's legs and hopped into bed next to him.

"John I don't think Randy and Dave will take us back, so will you go out with me?" asked Cody. As he turned and looked into John's blue eyes.

"Only if we promise to end it, if one of us has the chance to get Randy or Dave," said John.

"Fine," said Cody. As a small frown appeared on his face.

"That is unless we really start to love each other," said John. As he leaned down and kissed Cody's lips. Bringing a smile to Cody.

"Night John," said Cody. As his eyes closed.

"Night sexy," said John. As he smacked Cody's ass.

"John," winced Cody.

"Sorry forgot," said John. As he kissed Cody's cheek, before the duo fell asleep.

Please Review!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

This story is written by two writers from the greatest and only slash forum wweslashfans.tk On the forum our user names are _Guyer and Batista Slash Guy._

**Warning Slash!!! Please Review!!!**

**Chapter 10-**

"Do you know how hard it is to pick that man up for the Batista Bomb?" Dave laughed staring out at Paul who had stopped to talk to him in the hallway after a match that Dave had with Khali. "That guy weighs a ton and he is so hard to work with in the ring."

"Nice job though kid," Paul chuckled seeing the way that Dave smiled when he pressed his hand in against Dave's shoulder and Paul shrugged his shoulders. "If anyone could do a move like that to Khali. I knew you could."

"Thanks Trips," Dave smirked reaching out to gently pat Paul's cheek seeing him smile before moving back toward the door. Looking back toward his dressing room Dave stepped back holding onto his title tighter. "I've gotta go get changed, I'll check you later."  
Moving further into his dressing room Dave shut the door behind him throwing the belt to the couch and the towel that was wrapped around his neck. Reaching down to take off his wrestling boots Dave went to reach for the tie in his wrestling costume before feeling a warmth behind him making him turn his head slowly to look over his shoulder.

"Can I help you with something John?" Dave's angered brown eyes met John's blue ones as Dave turned to meet John's glance after pulling out the not in his wrestling costume. "What are you doing in my dressing room, shouldn't you be with that little shit?"

"Oh, you have a lot of guts insulting someone else that you hardly know when you aren't that great of a person yourself," John replied seeing Dave roll his eyes and bend down to reach for his bag before John reached out to grab Dave's wrist pulling him back to face him. "Don't you dare look away from me when I'm talking to you."

"Excuse me?" Dave laughed pulling his hand away from John's grasp before letting out a small laugh wiping at his wrist with his towel before moving away from John walking over toward his bag again. "Don't touch me John, you'll get hurt."

"I'm sure I can't get anymore hurt from you than I already am," John threw out seeing the way that Dave glanced over at him over his shoulder before turning to face him. "Yeah, that's right. You hurt Cody to the point where he comes to me bloody and battered…,"

"Which then you probably fucked him again, am I right?" Dave questioned seeing John's jaw tighten in a moment of fleeting anger as Dave rolled his eyes and moved back to grab a few more things out of his bag. "If you want to come here and yell at me, have a valid point to prove before coming in here and just shooting off random things."

"How can you just turn your back from me? You're already back to your old self following Paul all over the place again, you are so obsessed with him you know. You are so pathetic," John muttered seeing Dave bite down on his lip while turning to face him more clearly and John nodded slowly. "I wouldn't be surprised if you cheated on me with him while we were dating. You weren't Mr. Angel now if I do recall correctly."

"Most of my life, you know what? You're right, I wasn't, but for you I tried to be," Dave snapped stepping forward seeing John's blue eyes widening in the process and Dave shook his hand slowly tapping the side of John's face with his hand. "I never cheated on you because you were the only person I wanted to try and make a life with John. I'm sorry I felt that way, but I did and now I regret every second of it. I wasted months on you for nothing. You're just a piece of trash like Paul always said you were."

"You son of a bitch," John shoved his hands into the center of Dave's chest seeing the way that Dave looked down before bringing his hands up into the center of John's chest to do the same seeing John fall back into the wall. Dave's eyebrows tensed as he saw John move forward to hit him and Dave ducked popping John in the jaw only to feel John spear him to the ground. Letting out a long groan after feeling his head hit the hard ground Dave reached back to grab a firm hold of his head feeling the pain building up. "Oh shit Dave, I'm sorry."

"Get off me," Dave ordered trying to get up feeling John move in over him and Dave felt a bit trapped under him as he let out a small hiss. "I said get off me, I want to take a shower and get back to Randy. We have plans."

"I'm sure," John moved his hand seeing the way that Dave went to get up and John stood to his feet seeing the way that Dave moved forward toward the showers with a limp and John glared out at Dave. "You know, when you told me you loved me, I didn't think you'd be saying that you loved Randy not even a few days later."

"I never said I loved Randy," Dave pointed out seeing the way that John looked at him and Dave rubbed at the back of his head still feeling a pain that lingered from being knocked to the ground. "And I never said I didn't still love you, I just told myself I have to forget you."

Watching Dave walk off into the showers John stood in the middle of the room a moment seeing the way that the steam started to come out of the showers as John looked back toward the door to leave.

"What is that? A pathetic attempt at making me feel bad?" John stepped into the showers seeing Dave's hands pressed against the wall as the water sprayed in over his naked body and John gulped down seeing his ex-boyfriend before him. "What are you trying to do David?"

"I'm trying to take a shower," Dave muttered not even bothering to look back at John as he felt the hot water spraying in against his skin, working at his knotted muscles slowly. "Honestly John, just leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you."

"Yes, you do," John moved in closer to Dave who was turned away from him while John pulled his shirt over his head and to the wet ground while working open his jean shorts. Moving in behind Dave he pressed his hands in on each side of Dave's hands seeing the way that Dave went to move back when John pressed his lips in over Dave's shoulder. "You can't let me go because you love me."

"John, would you just get the hint and," Dave turned to face John only to feel him press him back against the cool wall, John's lips pressing in over his hungrily and Dave couldn't help but kiss him back. Feeling the warm spray of the shower over him, Dave felt John's fingers pressing in against his cheek and Dave caved into John more and more before pulling away feeling John's lips press in against his neck. "John."

"Tell me you love me, I know you do," John muttered pressing small nibbles into Dave's skin hearing Dave let out a small groan before pressing his fingers in over John's shoulders. Looking down between them John saw Dave fully erect before him and he reached out to cup Dave in his hand tightly. "You can't live without me, tell me you love me."

"John," Dave went to say something more feeling the way that John's lips pressed in over his abdomen and lowered as Dave quickly pulled away from him with a hiss. Reaching for his towel Dave wrapped it around his waist tightly seeing the way that John's blue eyes stared out at him. "I don't love you anymore, not one bit. Just leave because I want nothing to do with you."

Please Review!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

This story is written by two writers from the greatest and only slash forum wweslashfans.tk On the forum our user names are _Guyer and Batista Slash Guy._

**Chapter 11-**

_Next Morning_

Cody woke to a few small birds chirping. As the suns light lit up the room. "Oww," cried Cody. As he stretched his body.

"John?" asked Cody. As he opened his eyes, and sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room, till his eyes made it over to the bedside table next to him. Which on it sat a clock, that read 10:39. Next to that sat a small mug, with a picture of John on it and a small note.

Cody picked the mug up and smelled a aroma of chocolate. He knew it was the best thing to make anyone feel better, young or old, hot chocolate. He took a sip, still feeling the warmness from it. He then sat the drink down and read the note. "Dear Cody, went to the gym, be back in a little bit, hope you feel better. Love John."

Cody's face lit up with a smile. As he put the note down, and began to search for his clothing.

As he pulled up his shorts, a large voice was heard at the door. "Cody open up," yelled the voice. As several loud bangs were heard.

"Randy," said the eager Cody like a small boy at Christmas. As he forgot about the pain and ran to open the door.

"Move," said Randy. As he pushed Cody out of the door way.

"I'm sorry and I'm glad your back," said Cody. As he shut the door behind him.

"I'm not here for you," said Randy. As he began to eye ball the room.

Cody's was stunned. "Then what are you here for?" asked Cody. "Your not beating me again."

"Your funny," said Randy. As he walked over to Cody's bag.

"Stay out of my stuff," said Cody. As he walked over and gave Randy a light push.

"Boy you better back off," said Randy with a growl.

"No," said Cody. As he pushed Randy again.

"Cody you don't know what you have done to me." "You have hurt me so bad, just let me find what I'm looking for so I can leave," said Randy. As he glanced at Cody.

"Maybe if you didn't cheat I wouldn't have too," said Cody.

"John got what he deserved, and if you don't want another beating you better back off," said Randy. As a little saliva came from his mouth, as he growled.

"You don't scare me," said Cody. As he put his fist up to defend him self.

"Just leave me alone," said Randy. As he turned away from Cody, with tears in his eyes.

"Are you crying?" asked Cody with a smirk.

"Ya, because I thought you loved me," said Randy. As he turned to face Cody again.

"I do, I was stupid, I'm sorry," pleaded Cody.

"Well I don't care anymore, I'm with Dave" said Randy. As he wiped away his tears, and began to search through Cody's bags.

"Give me one chance I will prove that I'm better than Dave," said Cody. As he walked up behind Randy, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Get off of me," said Randy. As he fought the young boy.

"No not until you give me a chance," said Cody. As he held on for dear life.

"Fine how's this?" asked Randy. As he kicked right in the groin.

"Ran…dy," cried Cody. As he fell to his knees.

"I'll just what I need later," said Randy. As he began to walk toward the door.  
"Please don't," plead Cody. As he grabbed on to Randy's foot.

"Leave me alone boy, you've hurt me too much," said Randy. As he tried to fight the younger man's grip.

"I'm better than Dave, he does not even go bottom, am I right?" asked Cody.

"Ya so he will still get me off," said Randy. As he finally got free from Cody.

"Randy if you leave it's over," said Cody. As he saw Randy's ass walk out the door.

Later That Night

"How could Randy not want to be with me," said Cody. As he sipped the rest of his beer down. His eyes roaming the room.

"Oh look, there's Dave talking to Mark, getting his ass drunk," laughed Cody. As he watched Mark stand.

"Maybe I can get some revenge on Dave," said Cody. With a small twinkle in his eye. As Mark walked away, and Cody got up from his seat. Hand in pocket as he walked up behind Dave.

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

This story is written by two writers from the greatest and only slash forum wweslashfans.tk On the forum our user names are _Guyer and Batista Slash Guy._

**Chapter 12-**

"Just give me another one," Dave motioned for the bartender at the hotel to bring him another Malibu before taking in a long breath counting over the glasses he hand next to him on the bar top. Seeing someone glance over at him after taking a seat Dave slightly smiled before holding his hand up in the air. "Mark--Taker, what's up?"

"Don't you have an alcohol problem?" Mark questioned seeing the way that Dave looked over at him with a small frown before letting out a small laugh. Mark watched as he guzzled down another drink before setting the glass back down. "You know kid, you should really need to take it easy now that you're the champ."

"I'm completely fine," Dave slurred pushing Mark's hand away from him seeing the way that the bartender brought him another drink and he smiled widely. Nodding it over to Mark he felt Mark snatch it away from his fingers making him let out a small hiss. "Why did you do that? You thirsty?"

"No, I'm trying to stop you from being an idiot. Is this because of what the rumors have been about with John?" Mark muttered seeing the way that Dave's jaw tightened in anger when Mark set the drink back down on the bar. "You know what kid? He made the mistake, get over it. You're still a good guy, don't go ruining your image now, you're a good person and you are looking like a total asshole right now if I do say so myself."

"What do you know?" Dave reached for his drink again taking down the burning liquid as his dark eyes met Mark's glance. "I appreciate you trying to help me out Mark, but why don't you just leave me alone. I'll make my own mistakes and learn from them."

"I hope you do before you get more hurt," Mark stood up from the bar stool seeing the way that Dave waved him off before letting out a deep breath. Patting Dave on the shoulder he gave Dave's shoulder a small squeeze before shaking his head slowly. "If you need me kiddo, I'm always here for you to talk to. I've heard I'm good with advice."

"And I'll be right here on this barstool for the next two hours," Dave answer seeing Mark take in a long breath and walk away before Dave reached for his next drink feeling another hand press in against his wrist to stop him from drinking. "Oh what the hell? Why is everyone interrupting me and my drinks here?"

"Dave, come on," a familiar voice erupted through his ears as he turned to look and see Cody Rhodes in front of him. Dave went to stand up from the chair only to feel his legs give out from underneath him and he felt back catching his balance after feeling a bit woozy for a while. "You need to go back to your hotel room."

"No, I don't," Dave insisted turning his head away from his drink as Cody quickly dropped the small pill into Dave's drink, watching as it quickly dissolved and Cody gulped down hoping it would work quickly. Seeing Dave reach for his drink he watched as Dave swallowed it down and let out a long breath. "What are you still doing here?"

"Dave, I know Cena cares about you that's why I'm here to try and help you," Cody urged him seeing the way that Dave's light brown eyes glanced over in his general direction before letting out a small laugh. "Honestly Dave, you love Cena so who is the one beating around the stick here? I'm here to make sure you're alright. I think the best thing for you is to just go up to your hotel room."

"Yeah, right like I would actually…," Dave paused feeling a bit light headed as he moved back in his chair catching himself from fall before nodding slowly and trying to stand only to feel Cody wrap his arm around his abdomen. "Okay, maybe you're right. I should go to the hotel room. I'm not feeling so hot."

"Don't worry Dave," Cody muttered with a wide smile patting Dave on the abdomen gently hearing him let out a long breath before trying to shake off the pain he was feeling in his body. "You're in good hands now. Trust me."

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning Slash!!! Please Review!!!**

**Chapter 13-**

"I need to lie down," yawed Dave. As he and Cody stopped outside his hotel door.

"Just hold on till we get inside." "Where's your key?" asked Cody.

"I don't know," said Dave. As his eyes closed and reopened trying to stay awake.

"Let me check," said Cody. As his hand slid farther down Dave's waist into his back pocket. Fishing out Dave's room, then sliding it through the card slot.

"I'm so tired," said Dave once he and Cody were inside. As Cody helped him sit on the bed.

"Just lie back you'll be fine," said Cody. As he sat down next to Dave.

"Thanks Cody," said Dave with a slight smile, before his head hit the mattress.

"No problem Dave," said Cody.

"Uhh, I have a headache," cried Dave. As he grabbed at his forehead.

"Maybe someone had too much to drink," laughed Cody.

"I need to take something for this," said Dave. As he tried to sit up. "I cant sit up."

"That's how I wanted it," laughed Cody. As he moved to sit on Dave's thighs.

"Cody what the hell is this?" asked Dave. As he tried to move his body.

"Payback," said Cody. As he began to unbundled Dave's belt buckle.

"Come on Cody if you wanted me to fuck your ass, you could have just asked," said Dave.

"Oh I'm not getting it up the ass, you are," said Cody. Getting off Dave's thighs just to remove the jeans and briefs. Leaving Dave naked and bare from the waist down.

"Cody I don't do that, you know that," said a stunned Dave.

"That's why it's revenge," laughed Cody. As he moved up to remove Dave's shirt.

"Come on Cody don't," said Dave. As his eyes began to tear up.

"Dave it's too late to stop me now," said Cody. As he leaned down and bit into Dave's neck.

"Cody stop," winced Dave. As Cody allowed some blood to go down Dave's neck.

"For now I will, but only because I need to get off," said Cody. As he slid off Dave, and headed toward the end of the bed.

"Come on Cody, all my money is in my pocket." "Just take it and leave," begged Dave. As Cody pulled him forward till his butt hung off the bed.

"No, you took something from me, and now I will take something from you," said Cody. As he placed Dave's large legs on his shoulders, and balanced the weight. To make sure he would not fall over.

"What do you want?" asked Dave. As tears fell from his eyes, trying to stop what was to come.

"I want your ass." "You have Randy, and I want to know that took something from you," said Cody. As he lined his dick at Dave's entrance.

"Take Randy, just stop," pleaded Dave.

"I think I might after this," said Cody. As he began to slowly push forward.

"Fine I will do whatever you want, just use lube," pleaded Dave.

"Why this is more fun," said Cody. As he slammed his entire eight inch cock into Dave.

"Stop," yelled Dave. Trying to do whatever he could to stop the assault. As sharp pains came from his ass, as he felt Cody pull out and slam back in.

"God Dave you really haven't been opened," chuckled Cody. Pulling out his dick till the head was left in, and slammed back in again.

"I can't Cody stop, just kill me it would be much better," cried Dave.

"That won't be fu for ya tomorrow," said Cody picking up the pace.

"This is just too much," cried Dave. As he eyes began to grow heavy.

"Oh god," yelled Cody. As he closed his eyes and enjoyed his rape.

"Cody please stop," begged Dave. As his eyes closed shut. He just had a blackout from all the pain.

"God how pathetic," laughed Cody. As his eye opened, and saw the larger man passed out. "You can't even take eight inches, what a looser."

Several minuets passed, as the rape continued. "Here I come big boy," panted Cody. As his cock erupted into Dave's ass.

As he began to catch his breath Cody pulled out. As cum and blood came from Dave's ass, like it was flowing river. "Hope this taste well," laughed Cody. As he swirled a finger in the cum, and whipped it across Dave's lips. As he still laid passed out.

Just outside the hotel, two men began to fight, as they entered. "I hope your happy Cena," said Randy. "Because of your fight Dave went out and got drunk."

"Like it's my fault," said John. As the duo entered the elevator, it soon began to climb.

"You better Mark was wrong about how much he had to drink, or I will kill you," said Randy through his clenched teeth. As the doors opened and they got out.

"Just shut up Randy," said John.

"No I won't, you and Cody messed up me and Dave's life, and now you keep starting shit with him." said Randy.

"Randy it was not my fault," said John. As the duo turned down a hall that lead to the room.

"Don't tell me that shit," yelled Randy. "We know who fucked who."

"Cody what are you doing here?" asked John. As he and Randy spotted him leaving the hotel room.

"Oh just made sure Dave got home, lets go John." said Cody. As he grabbed John's arm as he tried to pull him away.

"Is he ok?" asked Randy. As the card went through the slot, opening the door.

"Come on John," whined Cody. As Randy began to open the door.

"Hold on baby," said John. As he patted Cody's hand.

"Dave," yelled Randy. As he ran to the lifeless body of Dave. As dried blood and cum covered his butt and the bed.

"Is he ok?" asked John. As he forced Cody in the room.

"You did this, how dare you," said Randy. As he picked Cody up by his shirt collar.

"Randy stop, John help," pleaded Cody. As he felt his legs dangle off the ground.

"Randy put him down," said John. As he watched Cody fall to the floor.

"I'm going to kill you boy," said Randy. As he turned his attention back to Dave.

"Cody how dare you," said John. As he slapped the smaller man's face, and watch as Cody fell from his knees to the blue hotel floor again.

"John," cried Cody. As he grabbed at his red cheek.

"Cody how stupid are you?" "The reason you lost Randy was because you slept with someone else," said John. As he gave cold stares to boy below him.

"It was something that had to be done," said Cody. As he got up to his feet.

"Then this must be done," said John. As he walked over to Randy, and forced Randy to turn away from Dave, and look at him.

"John what are you doing?" asked Randy.

"Getting revenge for Dave," said John. As he pulled Randy into a deep kiss. Randy tried to struggle, but quickly gave into John's tongue. As his and John's wrestled in his mouth.

"John," said a breathless Randy. As there lips finally parted.

"John this is not funny," said Cody. As he pushed himself between the duo.

"What Cody didn't like to see me and Randy kiss?" asked John. All Cody could do was stare into his boyfriends blue eyes.

"Well I have an idea that he may like, sex," said Randy. As he gave his classic grin.

"That would make me happy," said Cody. As he pushed his butt back into Randy's crotch, giving Randy a shiver through his body.

"I have a better idea," said John. As he picked up a chair, and walked to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing," asked Cody. As he grabbed Randy's wrist, and followed John.

"Come here, and sit down," said John. As he placed the chair, in front of a black leather couch.

"What is this about?" asked Cody. As he sat and watched John walk across the room.

"Got a present for ya," said John. As he returned with a roll of silver duck tape.

"What is that for?" asked Cody. As he watch John give Randy a wink.

"I said a present." "Now hold him down Randy," said John. As Randy's large hands held Cody in the chair.

"Stop this," yelled Cody. As John tapped his legs and wrists to the chair.

"No we have stuff we must do," said Randy. As he grabbed sat on the couch, pulling John on top of his lap.

"Let's do this right," said John. As he lifted his shirt before, he and Randy locked lips.

"Mmm, John your mouth taste so good," moaned Randy between breaths. As his and John's tongues, ran across one another.

"Lets, get this shirt off," said John. As he leaned don and removed the black shirt of Randy's skin.

"Guys come on, I'm sorry." "Can I please join?" asked Cody.

"Fine," said John. As he got off Randy's lap.

"Thanks John, somebody down there, needs to get off again," laughed Cody.

"That's cool," said John. As he picked up the roll of tape off the floor. Taking a piece over Cody's mouth.

"Wow it's quiet," said Randy. As Cody tried to talk through the tape, but was unsuccessful.

"Well Randy he really is enjoying us," said John. As he stroked Cody's hard cock through his jeans, sending moans out of Cody's mouth.

"Lets give him what he wants," said Randy. As he unzipped his pants, pushing his jeans to the floor. Leaving him in his black briefs.

"Lets do that," said John. As he undid his belt buckle letting his jean shorts fall to the floor. Now leaving John in his chain gang boxers.

"Let's get that mouth to work," said Randy. As he pointed to the floor, in front of him.

"It would love too," said John. As he dropped to his knees, and removed Randy's briefs. Throwing them at Cody, landing in his lap.

"Hope you enjoy those Cody, now come on John suck me," said Randy. As he closed his eyes, and began to relax.

"How's this?" asked John. As he stuck out his tongue, and licked up and down a large vein, on the side of Randy's ten inch piece.

"Uhh, John you know how to please a man," moaned Randy. His eyes still in the back of his head.

"I'm glad you like," said John. As he made his way down to Randy's hairy balls, and put both of them in his mouth.

After several minuets of this Randy had enough. "Ok John stop teasing, and start sucking," said Randy. As he opened his eyes, grabbing John by the cheeks, and putting him near his head.

"I hope you like," said John. As he circled Randy's mushroom head, before inhaling Randy's huge cock.

After several attempts, at deep throating Randy had enough. "Ok your taking it all right now," said Randy. As he gave John's head a hard push down his entire ten inch cock, forcing John to gag.

"Happy I did it," said John. As he began to cough when Randy released his hard grip.

"Now get up here, get on your knees and face this wall," said Randy. As he gave the wall behind his head, a soft tap, before switching places with John.

"So what do I do?" asked John. As he stared at the wall.

"Enjoying your self," said Randy with a smile. As his hands spread John's butt cheeks apart, and his tongue darted for John's tight hole.

"Mmm," moaned John. As he felt Randy's tongue go up and down, his hole.

"Just relax," said Randy. As he put a finger inside his mouth, before he inserted it into John's hole.

"Randy come on, Dave was my boy friend," said John.

"That's right, so I guess you don't need this then," said Randy. As he stood to his feet. "Well get up."

"Randy can't you just finger me, I think I need it," said John. As he looked back at Randy, and gave his butt a little jiggle.

"Just get up," said Randy with more force in his tone. As John stood from the couch, and he sat down.

"Now what?" asked John. As he looked down, at the Randy's dick.

"Well get up here," said Randy. "Your sitting down tonight."

"Fine," said John. As he climbed on top of Randy. With both of his feet to the side, his and Randy's chest touching each other, and his butt right above Randy's dick.

"Lets go," said Randy. As he moved his hands behind John, and opened his butt cheeks open..

"Aww," yelled John. As Randy's cock head penetrated his hole.

"Oh come on Cena," you take more," said Randy.

"I can't," cried John. As he tried to get more down.

"Fine hold your cheeks," said Randy. As John took hold of his cheeks, and Randy's hands moved to John's waist. He then began to thrust in.

"Oh god, John this is nice and warm," said Randy. As he pushed the entire ten inch piece inside John's hole.

"Oww, it hurts," said John. As he moved his hands from his ass to Randy's neck.

"Oh come on John you can take it," said Randy. As he began to thrust his hips forward.

"Randy," moaned John. As he leaned down and kissed Randy's lips.

"God your ass is so nice," gowned Randy. As he trusted his hips even forward.

"Oh god," said Randy. As he felt his cock rub up and down, Randy's hard abs.

"Your cock is so hard John," said Randy. As he began to breath heavy.

"Randy, I don't think I can last long," said John. As he bit his bottom lip, trying to hold him self back.

"Just let it out John," said Randy. As he leaned forward and kissed John's neck.

"Randy," moaned John very loud. As his cock erupted against Randy's abs. Now Randy's abs

were covered in John's cum.

"I'm getting close John," moaned Randy, As his dick almost came out all the way before slamming in again.

"I want to eat it," said John. As Randy stopped his thrusting, and let John get off and get situated between his knees.

"Take it all boy," said Randy. As John's lips wrapped around his mushroom head, as cum filled his mouth.

After several minuets of John cleaning Randy's abs with his tongue, and his and Randy's kisses. They now sit dressed on the couch, looking for any movement from Dave.

"Where am I," said Dave. As John and Randy rushed to the bed, and Cody turned his neck the best he could to watch.

"It's ok Dave, I'm here," said Randy. As he looked down at the larger man on the bed.

"Where is he?" asked Dave.

"Who?" asked Randy.

"Cody," winced Dave. As a rush of pain struck his body.

"We have him tied up, everything is ok," said Randy.

"Help me up," said Dave. As he began to push him self to the side of the bed.

"No Dave you need to rest," said Randy. As Dave lifted his body from the side of the bed, and began to stagger over to Cody.

"You think you can do that to me?" asked Dave. As he lifted Cody by his shirt, pulling all the tape with him.

"Dave put him down you need to rest," said Randy. As Dave carried Cody's body to the bed.

"Either help me, or leave," hissed Dave. As John began to undress Cody, and Randy helped Dave.

"Dave please don't," begged Cody. As John ripped off the tape.

"Boy your going to learn," said Dave. As he put Cody's legs over his shoulders. And gave his cock one hard thrust. As Cody's cavern swallowed the massive beast.

"Oww," yelled Cody. As his legs, and butt began to go numb from the sharp pain.

"Oh ya boy," grunted Dave. As Cody's small body slid across the bed, each time Dave slammed his cock inside his butt.

"Dave," cried Cody. As his weak body began to go limp. Before it was all to much, he like Dave passed out.

"Oh god," yelled Dave. As his cock finally erupted inside of Cody. Sending the lifeless body toward the end of the bed.

"Dave that was hot," said Randy. As he dropped to his knees and licked the blood and white cum from Dave's cock.

"It sure was," said John with a slight smile. As he walked up to the duo.

"Randy all three of us need to talk," said Dave. As he pulled Randy up from his dick, and grabbed John by the wrist taking both boys back to the couch.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Randy. As three men sat on the couch.

"I need to confess to both of you." "Randy I love you, and I don't want to end our relationship, and John I will never stop loving you." "And I can't keep living torn," said Dave.

"Well I have a idea, if both of you agree to it." "How about us four, me, Dave, Cody, and John all four of us date." "This can bring the four of us as one," said Randy.

"What do you think John?" asked Dave.

"I get to be with you Dave and two other great guys, I love it," said John.

"Then it's official all four of us are now dating," said Dave.

"Let's go check on Cody, so we can tell him," said Randy. As the three men as he and John held Dave's hands as they walked to the bed. And began to shake the younger smaller man. Boy was he surprised when he heard about it, and boy did he love it. And the rest of that night was filled of four way sex fun.

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
